Moon of the Leaf
by Arniecar145
Summary: Due to lost material yeah, the story had ben pre-written on paper and my family thought it was trash... I lost the will to keep writing; therefore, I am putting this story up for adoption. If anyone wishes to take over for me then PM me. It would be a shame to see this die like this. First come, first serve. My only condition is that it remains NaruHina :
1. Beginning

**Moon of the Leaf**

In this story The Leaf 11 and Sasuke (Leaf 12) are all of the same year so there will be 4 graduating teams instead of 3. They will be known as the Rookie 12. Slight AU.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, and ChouIno, as well as OC pairings.

**A/N: on a side note, I am a very big follower of the American dub, so I will be using terms and jutsu names in their English dub versions unless it hasn't been translated in the dub or was never translated. If that's the case, I'll use the literal translation of the jutsu. If it's a made up jutsu it will be in English too. **

**There are things that will not be translated, instead their Japanese names will be used, but I can't tell you what they are because I don't want to spoil future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other subject matter that is already owned by someone else **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Thirty academy students sat down in their classroom waiting for Iruka Umino, their sensei, to begin.

In the back of the classroom sat a short blonde boy with his friends. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He wore black baggy cargo pants, a plain orange t-shirt, and black ninja sandals. His eyes were bright blue and he had blonde, spiky hair.

To Naruto's right sat a boy with shoulder-length, shiny black hair. He had big bug-eyes and huge eyebrows. His name was Rock Lee. He wore black trousers, black ninja sandals, and a white karate shirt that was tied with a black belt.

To Lee's right sat a boy with a bored expression on his face. His dark-brown hair was styled into an upwards ponytail that made his head resemble a pineapple. He wore brown trousers, a fishnet shirt, and a sort, green and grey jacket. His name was Shikamaru Nara.

Sitting next to Shikamaru was a chubby boy who was eating potato chips. He had brown, spiky hair that stood straight up. He wore a white scarf around his neck, dark-grey shorts, a white t-shirt with the kanji for 'market', a green, short sleeved jacket, and bandages wrapped around his arms. His name was Chouji Akimichi.

And finally to Naruto's left sat a shy-looking girl with shoulder-length, indigo-colored hair. Her skin was as white as snow and she had white, pupil-less eyes with a tint of lavender, signifying that she was of the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga to be exact. She wore a baggy, tan-colored jacket, that had what looked like fur in the hem, and she also wore dark-blue trousers that went just past her knees.

These were Naruto's first and only 'real' friends.

Naruto met Lee during his first year in the academy. Lee was his first friend. When they met, Naruto was treated like an outcast and Lee claimed that they should stick together because they were the same. Outcasts who wanted to prove themselves to the world.

Later in the same year, Hinata became his friend. Her reason was that she secretly had a crush on the blonde boy. She never said this to anybody, but it was ridiculously obvious to everyone but Naruto himself.

Throughout that entire year, Naruto was a troublemaker who pulled pranks to get attention and thus he was one of the worst students in his class. The other failure was also, and still is, a troublemaker by the name of Kiba Inuzuka, who also became Naruto's friend because they often worked together to pull pranks and were both considered failures, but that friendship didn't last long.

At the beginning of the second year, Naruto came back with a whole new outlook on life. He never told anybody what caused the change, but he claimed if being a prankster was making him get noticed in a negative way, then trying the opposite would get him noticed in a positive way. So in turn, he became a hardworking student who steadily improved and was soon at the top of the class along with the two resident geniuses Sasuke Uchiha, who Naruto developed a rivalry with, and Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin.

Seeing Naruto's change, Kiba became jealous and angry at Naruto, who he believed would become a snob and a prick like Sasuke and Neji, respectively, which caused them to become enemies, even though Naruto wished otherwise.

Sasuke was indifferent to Naruto's improvement and didn't really care, since he still believed himself to be the best which started their rivalry.

Neji was a different story though. Despite Naruto's improvement, he still considered the blonde boy a failure for being friends with Hinata and Lee, whom he also considered failures. Naruto ignored him for the most part, and said that he didn't care what Neji thought about him.

Impressed by the turn around, Lee decided to, in a sense, worship Naruto and follow his example, but he soon learned that a problem in his chakra network prevented him from using ninjutsu or genjutsu. Despite the setback that would normally make someone give up on becoming a ninja, he still strived to follow in his friend's footsteps. According to Lee, Naruto has proven that "even a loser can be a genius through hard work and determination."

Hinata thought likewise and soon found she was falling in love with the unexpected prodigy, but little did she know that Naruto had a crush on her. Just the mention of his name would make her blush and put her in cloud 9.

As much a genius as Naruto was now, he was still unaware of Hinata's feelings, and ironically enough, even Hinata wasn't aware of Naruto's feelings. The reason why they didn't know was because neither of them had the guts to tell the other. But of course, everyone else, even Neji and Sasuke, could tell that the two liked each other.

At around the same time, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, murdered the entire Uchiha clan except Sasuke. Nobody knows why he did it, but the event made Sasuke worse than before and he would often pick fights with Naruto to "test his ability." Their "little" spars would always ended in ties.

Since they first entered the academy, Sasuke was the target of crazy little girls who wanted to "be" with the young Uchiha. A.K.A. Fangirls. When Naruto was recognized as 

talented, he was the second pick. You would often find the two young boys running from the same group of girls, much to Lee's amusement and Hinata's anger. The only other girls who didn't seem to have a thing for Naruto were TenTen and Sakura Haruno. TenTen was a girl with brown hair that was always styled into two buns on her head and Sakura was a pink haired girl with a rather large forehead who was also a Sasuke fanatic. TenTen would often be found looking at Neji though. They were the only two girls who didn't bother Naruto and instead, respected his ability.

When it came to Shikamaru and Chouji, the story's completely different. One day, during the third year at the academy, Shikamaru and Chouji were playing Shogi, and as usual, Shikamaru was winning and Chouji didn't care. While they played, Naruto and Hinata were walking by. Naruto saw them and wanted to talk to them. When he got to them, he challenged Shikamaru to a game.

"Checkmate," Naruto said as he won the game.

Shikamaru was really impressed, as he had never lost, except to his dad. Through that game, Shikamaru became Naruto's friend. Unfortunately, for Naruto, that was the only game that he ever won against Shikamaru. The lazy boy always beat him afterward. They were still friends though. Chouji became his friend since both he and Naruto loved to eat ramen.

Having friends was very important to Naruto, since he had spent his whole childhood being shunned by many of the adults in the village. He was an orphan and was always alone. At first, many of the other children wanted to do anything with him since they followed their parents' example and shunned him as well. Changing himself managed to get him some respect from his peers, but the adults remained the same. He didn't even know why, but then he didn't care. He only cared about his friends and Iruka, Naruto's favorite teacher, who he looked up to like an older brother.

Remembering all the experiences that they had been through up to that point, it was finally time to start the academy graduation exams, which they would have to pass in order to become genin.

"All right guys settle down," Iruka said at the front of the class, gaining the students' attention.

"Today's the day in which you will take your genin exams," Iruka began stating the obvious, "The exam will consist of you performing a jutsu in front of three teachers," Iruka continued, "The jutsu being tested will be the Clone Jutsu," He concluded, Lee put his head down believing he wasn't going to pass.

"Rock Lee, you will be taking a different test because of your condition, so as long as you passed that you'll be okay," Iruka said reassuringly alarming Lee.

"Thank you sensei!" Lee answered while having tears roll down his cheeks anime style. Neji scoffed at this while Sasuke just shook his head. Shikamaru just scratched his head.

"Man, what a drag," Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"Oh, don't be an ass, Shikamaru, it's a good thing for Lee, you should be more supportive," Naruto said while Lee, Chouji, and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, just let me know when he calls my name," Shikamaru responded putting his head down and going to sleep. His friends sweat dropped at his actions.

Iruka called the first name and the test had started.

Several minutes had passed. Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Hinata had passed their exams and it was finally Naruto's turn.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called out from the other room.

"Alright, wish me luck guys," Naruto said to his friends.

"Like you need it," Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto nodded with a grin on his face and walked to the testing room.

In the room was a table with a bunch of brand new Leaf head bands and next to the table was a bigger table where the instructors sat. Iruka, Mizuki, and another chunin sat there waiting for Naruto with smiles on their faces.

"Okay Naruto show us what you got, you have to make three clones in order to pass," Iruka said as Naruto got into position.

"Does it matter which jutsu is used as long as three clones are made?" Naruto asked startling the three chunin.

"I don't think so, why?" Iruka responded but got his answer when Naruto put his fingers into a cross-shaped hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as three solid, identical, and perfect clones appeared in a poof of smoke.

The instructors were completely thrown into a loop. They all had the same thought going through their heads.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"W-where did you l-learn that technique?" Iruka said, barely regaining his composure.

"I can't tell, I promised that I wouldn't and I'm not going to go back on my word," Naruto said crossing his arms and dispelling his technique.

"Well, you pass then!" Iruka said, laughing and handing Naruto his head band.

At the Hokage's office

The third Hokage was sorting through some papers when he heard a loud noise that said, "I passed! YES!"

The old man simply smiled and looked in the direction of the academy.

"Good job, Naruto," he said in a proud voice.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter.

This is my first ever fanfic, but don't hold back.

I'll take anything you can dish out. Compliments, Flames, Criticizing I don't care just let me know. Thank you for reading and please review.

PEACE OUT!


	2. Revelation

**Moon of the Leaf**

In this story The Leaf 11 and Sasuke (Leaf 12) are all of the same year so there will be 4 graduating teams instead of 3. They will be known as the Rookie 12. Slight AU.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, and ChouIno, as well as OC pairings.

**A/N: on a side note, I am a very big follower of the American dub, so I will be using terms and jutsu names in their English dub versions unless it hasn't been translated in the dub or was never translated. If that's the case, I'll use the literal translation of the jutsu. If it's a made up jutsu it will be in English too. **

**There are things that will not be translated, instead their Japanese names will be used, but I can't tell you what they are because I don't want to spoil future chapters. I didn't mention this before, but I will not be using honorifics on people's names.**

**A/N: thanks to all those that reviewed. I really appreciate it. Somebody thought I was making a god Naruto. It's only going to be that way for the first five chapters, maybe. I don't remember it really. But it will change with time and I will put more emphasis on other characters as well as OCs. My future chapters won't be as short as these first two, unless I change my mind and cut each chapter in half. I don't know. It doesn't matter, on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other subject matter that is already owned by someone else **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Naruto had walked into the other room to take his exam and after five minutes everyone heard a scream. Not a scream of anger or despair but one of happiness. It was soon followed by a loud "I passed! YES!" Everyone sweat dropped at that. Naruto walked out of the other room with a brand new Leaf headband on his forehead and a grin on his face. As he walked back to his seat, he walked by Neji, who scoffed and got Naruto's attention.

"There a problem?" Naruto asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"Don't get full of yourself, you're still a loser," Neji said with an arrogant smile on his face.

Every one in the room got quiet, they expected a fight. Some of the girls, even Hinata, were glaring at Neji while everyone else was tense waiting for what would come next. It never did.

Naruto wanted to punch that smile off his face, but decided not to. He didn't want to get in trouble after just becoming a genin.

He simply walked back to his friends and sat down.

Everyone else calmed down after that.

His friends looked at him with worried expressions, except Shikamaru who was smirking.

"I'm okay guys, really," Naruto said with a grin on his face. They just nodded and congratulated Naruto on passing.

After two or more kids who took their exams, it was over and Iruka and Mizuki walked out of the other room. For the record, even Kiba passed.

"Alright guys settle down," Iruka said to the class before him. Everyone listened.

"Congratulations to everyone on passing the exams….." Iruka had said but Naruto decided not to listen to Iruka's "You're a Ninja now" speech. He was thinking about his training with his other teacher.

As soon as they were allowed to leave class, Naruto said goodbye to his friends and sped off towards the forest.

He ran into Konohamaru, the Third's grandson, on the way.

Earlier that year, Naruto helped the little boy realize that there are no shortcuts in life and if he ever wanted to be noticed for who he is instead of for being the Hokage's grandson, he had to work hard. Really hard. Naruto even used a jutsu that he had created to "tame" his other sensei, in order to 'beat' Konohamaru's teacher, Ebisu. He promptly taught it to the boy so that he could 'control' his own teacher. Said jutsu was the Sexy Jutsu, wherein the user turns into a very beautiful and very naked woman. It works mostly on perverts and Naruto's friends don't even know that Naruto has such a technique at his disposal.

"Hey Naruto!" Konohamaru said trying to get the blondes attention.

"Hey Konohamaru! I can't play with you today, I gotta go somewhere fast," and with that he was out of sight.

Later that afternoon

A loud thud came from within the forest. Deep within the trees, a young blonde boy, Naruto, was training with his sensei.

"Ouch," Naruto said as he rose back up from the floor after he collided with a tree, "I thought I had it that time," he said.

"Your eyes are adjusting to the speed of the Body Flicker (Shunshin) even more every time you use it, you'll get it eventually," a white haired man said as he was getting up from the rock he was sitting on. He wore sage clothing and had a huge scroll strapped to his back. His hair style appeared similar to Naruto's but it was longer and was in a ponytail. He appeared to be in his fifty's and had red lines going down his cheeks from his eyes. On his fore head he had a metal plate that had a kanji that said 'oil.' His name was Jiraiya and he is one of the Sannin. (A/N: Well no shit!)

"I think that's enough for today," Jiraiya said as he smiled at Naruto.

The two of them started to walk back to the village.

"Tomorrow I'm goin' to get it on my first try," Naruto said as he looked up to Jiraiya, a grin on his face. His sensei, on the other hand, had a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" Naruto asked stopping in his tracks.

Jiraiya stopped and looked down at Naruto.

"This is my last day training you, for now," he said. Naruto had a blank expression on his face.

"You just graduated from the academy and today," Jiraiya started, "you will be getting a new sensei tomorrow and I can't train you like before."

Jiraiya had met Naruto after the Naruto's first year in the academy and offered to train Naruto. It was because of the old man that Naruto had improved and changed at the academy.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them that lasted until Naruto spoke again.

"Pervy Sage, why did you start training me anyway?" Naruto asked. It was a question that Naruto always wanted to ask the man. Jiraiya ignored the very annoying nickname his pupil gave him and answered.

"Because you're very special," Jiraiya said as they started walking again, "and I trained you because I thought I could help you out," he finished while looking at the blonde. Jiraiya had another reason for training Naruto, but he wasn't going to tell him, at least not yet.

Naruto thought about what he said and that got him thinking about the rest of the villagers. Almost everyone disliked. Only his peers, Jiraiya, the Third Hokage, Iruka, the workers at Ichiraku's ramen shop, and maybe Mizuki didn't treat him badly. He was one of the three best students in his class, but most of the adults still looked at him with hate as he passed by. He hardly felt special.

"What's so special about me," he asked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at him, and for a second, he thought about telling Naruto the truth. He decided not to.

"You'll find out when you're ready," he said, leaving the conversation at that and annoying Naruto.

With that, they walked back to the village in silence after a hard day's work.

When Naruto got home he laid in his bed thinking about the day. All of a sudden a thought came to his mind.

_"If I could master the body flicker in the dark, it would be easier to master when I use it in the daytime."_

With that idea, he hopped out of bed and out of the house and he ran back to the area where he was training earlier.

He was almost there when he heard a sound coming from nearby. He ran and hid behind a tree and listened. He began to hear a familiar voice.

"Why did you do this?" the voice said, "to commit a crime and blame a genin is below a ninja of your status."

_"Iruka-sensei," _Naruto thought as he peeked from behind the tree.

Iruka was standing there facing another figure. Naruto looked over to the other figure and saw….himself. The other Naruto was holding a rather large scroll.

The other Naruto laughed and became engulfed in a cloud of smoke as a loud 'pop' was heard. When it cleared, Naruto's other sensei, Mizuki, was standing there.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked in a casual tone.

"Because Naruto wouldn't steal the forbidden scroll," Iruka answered, "Now you answer my question," Iruka said reminding Mizuki of his previous question. Mizuki's facial expression became serious.

"I hate the boy and I love power," he started, "Why not kill two birds with one stone?" he finished as he started laughing again.

"I don't follow," Iruka said with a confused look on his face.

Mizuki's smile widened.

"It's genius!" he started, his shoulders slightly more relaxed, "The boy has that demon inside him, you know that!"

Iruka looked as if he wanted to disagree, but he stayed quiet.

"I really couldn't have done it without you," Mizuki continued with a crazy look on his face, "By letting the boy become genin today, you made it easier for me to trick the guards into thinking that he was hungry for more power, and stole the scroll."

Mizuki was now laughing like a maniac.

Naruto who was listening from behind the tree was shocked.

"_Demon?" _he thought,_ "What demon?"_

So I get away with the scroll," Mizuki continued, "and the village will finally be rid of the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Naruto looked down at himself in shock.

"_I'm the Fox Demon!"_ he thought to himself, remembering the stories he had heard about the beast and remembering how the villagers looked at him. It finally made sense to him.

"You're wrong!" Iruka exclaimed, snapping Naruto back to reality, "Naruto might have the demon sealed in his body but that doesn't make him the demon!"

"He cares for his friends and would give his life to protect them!"

Mizuki frowned at this.

"He wants to become Hokage one day," Iruka continued, "and I for one think he will be a great leader!"

Naruto had to hold back tears at hearing those words.

"_That's why Iruka-sensei was always there for me," _he thought, _"He actually believes I can do it."_

Mizuki looked at Iruka with dislike.

"I'm rather surprised by you Iruka considering the demon killed your parents," he said.

"I don't care," Iruka answered, "Naruto wasn't responsible for that!"

"Whatever, the boy won't even meet his team tomorrow," he said calmly, "After I kill you no one else will believe him!"

Mizuki grabbed a huge shuriken that was strapped to his back. He was about to throw it at Iruka when Naruto came out of his hiding spot and kicked Mizuki off his feet causing Mizuki to drop the scroll, which Naruto picked up.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?!" Iruka yelled.

"Let's kick this guy's ass sensei!" Naruto yelled back angrily.

"I can take him! Run!" Iruka yelled again.

Mizuki stood back up and smiled.

"_I'll just kill the both of them, then,"_ Mizuki thought as he picked up the shuriken and threw it at Naruto who wasn't looking.

"Jackpot!" he exclaimed as the shuriken made it's way towards Naruto.

Naruto heard and turned around, but the shuriken was coming at him too fast for him to do anything so he closed his eyes and brought his hands up in defense.

But after a few seconds he noticed that nothing hit him. Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka standing in front of him with the shuriken sticking out of his back. He was shocked.

"Run…Naruto," Iruka said in a weak voice.

For a second, Naruto thought about running away but he remembered what Iruka had said about him.

"_I'll give my life to protect my friends," _he thought as he walked around Iruka and faced Mizuki, _"and Iruka-sensei is definitely my friend."_

He faced Mizuki with a dark look on his face.

"You hurt Iruka-sensei," he said in a low voice, "Now you'll pay!"

Mizuki laughed at him and laughed.

"Come on squirt," he said, grabbing the other shuriken that was on his back.

Naruto disappeared in a flash.

Mizuki tensed up, not knowing what would happen next. Naruto suddenly reappeared in front of him and kicked Mizuki into the air.

On the way down, his foot got stuck in between to tree branches so he was dangling upside down from the trees.

Naruto saw him and got an idea. He threw his hands into the cross-shaped hand sign and with a yell of, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a thousand solid Naruto clones appeared around the area.

"Whoa," Iruka said amazed by how many clones appeared.

The original Naruto picked up a stick and yelled, "Look boys it's a piñata!" all of the clones smirked.

Mizuki struggled to get free as the Naruto clones closed in on him.

"Let's see if we can get any candy out of him," one of the clones said.

The clones attacked and had the party of their lives.

Later on, when Mizuki looked half-dead, Naruto walked over to Iruka who was now sitting by a tree. With a satisfied look on his face, Naruto handed the scroll to Iruka, who was smiling.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked sitting beside Iruka.

"It's nothing, just a scratch," Iruka answered.

"_A bigass scratch you mean,"_ Naruto thought, looking at Iruka with a skeptical look.

Naruto got up and helped Iruka get up and they both started walking back to the village while five Naruto clones were dragging Mizuki's tied up body. You could hardly recognize his face.

They walked in silence until Iruka spoke.

"Thank you Naruto," he said with a smile, "You're a very talented shinobi."

Naruto grinned at his sensei.

"It was nothing," he said in a modest tone, "all I did was beat a chunin to an inch of his life."

Iruka looked at Naruto's confident face.

"Show off," he said while laughing at his now former student.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted in a playful tone, "I deserve praise for what I did."

"I suppose you do," Iruka said, "Three cheers for the future Hokage," he yelled in the loudest voice he could muster at the moment.

Naruto laughed and they walked away.

* * *

WOW!

I got chapter 2 up quick!

Body flicker is the literal translation of Shunshin.

I hope you all liked this chapter.

Thanks for reading please review.

Next time: Genin teams


	3. Teams

**Moon of the Leaf**

In this story The Leaf 11 and Sasuke (Leaf 12) are all of the same year so there will be 4 graduating teams instead of 3. They will be known as the Rookie 12. Slight AU.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, and ChouIno, as well as OC pairings.

**A/N: on a side note, I am a very big follower of the American dub, so I will be using terms and jutsu names in their English dub versions unless it hasn't been translated in the dub or was never translated. If that's the case, I'll use the literal translation of the jutsu. If it's a made up jutsu it will be in English too. **

**There are things that will not be translated, instead their Japanese names will be used, but I can't tell you what they are because I don't want to spoil future chapters. I will not be using honorifics on people's names.**

**A/N: thanks to all those that reviewed. Someone, you know who you are, asked me to explain how I would organize the teams. They said by their grades. Well I looked at the teams myself and I found out that I organized 3 of the 4 teams by their grades without knowing it. My original plan was to have the pairings on the same teams (except ShikaTema), even if my story says otherwise (I needed an excuse) and I ended up doing it the other way too. O snap I spoke too much. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other subject matter that is already owned by someone else **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The room was filled with excitement. The 30 newly appointed genin were sitting in their seats waiting for Iruka to assign them to their teams. As Iruka was giving a speech about why ninja are put into teams, Naruto was thinking about whom he wanted on his team and who he didn't want.

He definitely wanted Hinata on his team. As for the third member, he wanted to have Shikamaru or Lee. He didn't want to be in a team with Sasuke, Neji, or Kiba. Nor did he want to be paired up with any fangirls.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Iruka who was finally starting to assign teams.

Iruka had already called six teams but had not called Naruto or any of his friends.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki…." Iruka finally said, getting Naruto's attention.

Many of his fangirls around the class were upset because they didn't have the possibility of being on the same team as Naruto, simply because they already had teams. The only exception was Ino Yamanaka, a blonde girl who is the self proclaimed fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki and she still hadn't been put into a team meaning she still had a chance with either of the two boys.

Hinata had crossed her fingers under her desk hoping to be on the same team as Naruto. Ironically enough, so was Ino.

"Kiba Inuzuka….." he continued.

"WHAT!!" Kiba screamed from out of nowhere while Naruto lowered his head.

Iruka ignored him and continued.

"And Hinata Hyuga," Iruka finished. (A/N: Predictable huh?)

In her mind, Hinata was ecstatic. She was on the same team as 'her' Naruto. She had an inner fangirl moment. On the outside she was smiling while blushing and looking at Naruto next to her.

Kiba was still mad about being on the same team as Naruto but didn't mind Hinata. He had a crush on her too. Even though she hardly knew him.

Naruto was satisfied. The girl of his dreams was on his team and that made it enough for him to forget about Kiba.

Ino was pissed. But then she remembered that Sasuke still didn't have a team.

"Ok team 8," Iruka finally said.

Everyone who was left paid attention, except Shikamaru who was sleeping.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka began. Ino crossed her fingers, again, while Sakura joined her.

"Rock Lee," Lee was downcast; he didn't want to be with Sasuke.

"And Sakura Haruno," Sasuke twitched when he heard the other two names, while Sakura stood up, looked at Ino and yelled.

"HA! Sasuke's mine Ino-pig!" she exclaimed while getting death glares from the other fangirls, Ino, and Sasuke, but she didn't see him do it.

Lee was even more disappointed because he disliked Sasuke and hardly knew Sakura.

Naruto simply laughed at Sasuke's expense while he felt sorry for Lee.

"Alright settle down," Iruka said trying to regain the class's attention.

"Team 9," Iruka continued to call teams.

"Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Shino Aburame," he said. Neji didn't mind his team. Tenten smiled and Shino simply sat in his seat motionless.

"And finally, Team 10," Iruka was almost done.

Ino already knew who she would get stuck with once she heard the assignment for Team 9; she was ready to start PMSing about it.

"Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka," he said.

Shikamaru woke up with a scared look on his face, while Chouji dropped the bag of chips he was holding.

"So I'm stuck with the lazy bum and the f-," but she never got to finish as Naruto tossed a paper ball at her, which hit her in the face.

She was speechless as she looked at Naruto who was three rows of seats in front of her.

He was looking at her with a serious look on his face.

"Don't ever say that to Chouji, you'll regret it," Naruto said with a blank look on his face.

Chouji smiled, Lee and Hinata were holding back a laugh, Kiba, Sakura and the rest of the class minus Shikamaru (who was saying Ino was too troublesome), Sasuke, Neji, and Shino were already laughing.

Even Iruka was about to crack.

"Okay class, that's enough," Iruka said finally.

"You have an hour for lunch and after that you must return here to meet your squad leaders. Take that time to get to know your team-mates.

"Hey Hinata, let's go eat at Ichiraku's," Naruto said to the girl sitting next to him. He wanted to go with just her, but Hinata didn't realize that.

She said yes and then turned to where Kiba was and asked him if he wanted to go too.

Kiba agreed and the three walked towards the ramen shop.

While they were there, Naruto decided to start a conversation.

"Who do you think our new sensei will be?" he asked after swallowing some noodles.

Hinata shrugged and Kiba was still swallowing some noodles. His dog Akamaru was just eating some meat out of a bowl on the floor.

"Dunno," Kiba said after he finished swallowing his noodles.

"I hope he's cool," Naruto simply said while looking at the clock on the wall.

It was almost time to meet the squad leaders.

"We gotta go," he said, "or we'll be late."

His teammates simply nodded and he paid for all of them. They didn't eat much.

They walked back to the academy afterwards.

At the academy

It had been three hours since their sensei was supposed to have come picked them up. All the other teams had been picked up and they were the only ones left.

"_Where the hell's our sensei?" _Naruto thought to himself, annoyed at the fact that their sensei was late. Unbeknownst to him, his team-mates were thinking along the same lines.

Suddenly, Naruto got up from his desk and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Hinata asked as her crush stood up from his seat.

"To teach our sensei a lesson," Naruto answered without looking back. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Whatever you're gonna do, it ain't gonna work," Kiba said while his dog barked in agreement.

"Who asked you?" Naruto said without sparing Kiba a glance.

When he got to the door, he took a nearby chair and put it by the door. Afterwards, he walked to the chalkboard and he picked up an eraser. He walked back to the door and stood on the chair. He made it so that when you slid the door open, the eraser would fall on whoever had opened it.

"_That'll never work,"_ Kiba thought to himself.

Hinata merely shook her head at Naruto when he came back to his seat.

"What?" he said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Quiet, someone's coming," Kiba said all of a sudden. All three of them were now looking at the door.

After five seconds someone slid the door open and the eraser fell on his head. The man had spiky, silver hair, he wore the standard jonin uniform, a mask that covered half of his face, and he had his headband covering his left eye. His head was now covered in chalk dust.

All three genin sweat dropped.

"_I can't believe he actually fell for it, is he really a jonin," _all three of them thought at the same time.

"_I can't believe I fell for that,"_ the man thought.

"My first impression of you three is…." he began as he looked over his new students.

Said students were waiting for him to finish.

"You're all idiots," he said with a deadpan look. Kiba and Naruto fell down anime style while Hinata lowered her head and sighed.

"How come you're so late?!" Naruto said annoyed with his new teacher.

"I was lost on the road of life," the man simply said.

"Liar!" Naruto and Kiba both exclaimed.

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves? You first dog boy," the man said pointing at Kiba.

Kiba simply stared at him.

"Come on now, quickly, I have something to get back to," the man said starting to sound agitated.

"How about you first sensei?" Naruto said with sarcasm just dripping from the word 'sensei.'

"Oh alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like reading my little book, I dislike not reading it, and my dream is to finish these introductions so I can get back to reading it," he said while taking said book out of his weapons pouch. Kiba and Hinata sweat dropped while Naruto was now angry at the man. He recognized the book as Make Out Paradise (A/N: dub for Icha Icha Paradise), one of the books that Jiraiya writes.

"Perv," Naruto said in a low voice. Nobody seemed to hear him.

"Alright dog boy, you're next," Kakashi said pointing at Kiba, again.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like walking Akamaru and I like girls," everyone else sweat dropped when he said the last thing, "I dislike food that I can't chew people who don't show their faces," he said this while glaring at Kakashi, "and I don't really have a dream."

"Okay then," Kakashi began, "how about you?" he said while looking at Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, I like…," she paused and glanced at Naruto, but he was busy studying Kakashi; however, Kiba had seen it and disliked Naruto even more, "I like learning new things," she continued, "I dislike…well…I don't dislike anything and my dream is to become strong enough to someday lead the Hyuga clan."

"Ok, blondie?" Kakashi now had his attention.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like…" he closed his eyes and a little blush appeared on his cheeks, only Kakashi noticed, "Ramen and my friends, I dislike you and I dislike people who think they're better than everyone else and-," he was interrupted.

"You damn hypocrite," Kiba said, but he was ignored.

"As I was saying, my dream is to become Hokage someday," Naruto concluded with a grin. Hinata nodded as if agreeing with him and Kiba scoffed.

"That's a hard dream to accomplish," Kakashi remarked.

"_I'll definitely become Hokage,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Ok that's all I needed to hear," Kakashi said as he walked out the door.

"Oh," he said, sticking his head back into the room, "Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at five a.m. and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke."

With that he finally walked away.

The three genin looked confused as to why Kakashi had told them not to eat. Why would they puke?

* * *

They would have to find out the next day.

Wow 2 updates in one day. That's unexpected. Don't get used to it though.

I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.

Don't tell me you didn't like the teams because I don't care. Sorry for sounding mean. See ya.


	4. The Test

**Chapter 4: The Test**

**Moon of the Leaf**

In this story The Leaf 11 and Sasuke (Leaf 12) are all of the same year so there will be 4 graduating teams instead of 3. They will be known as the Rookie 12. Slight AU.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, and ChouIno, as well as OC pairings.

**A/N: on a side note, I am a very big follower of the American dub, so I will be using terms and jutsu names in their English dub versions unless it hasn't been translated in the dub or was never translated. If that's the case, I'll use the literal translation of the jutsu. If it's a made up jutsu it will be in English too. **

**There are things that will not be translated, instead their Japanese names will be used, but I can't tell you what they are because I don't want to spoil future chapters. I will not be using honorifics on people's names.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier but I was very busy with some things and distracted by others. By the way I forgot to mention, but in my story, Hinata has longer hair than in the actual series. It's like her hair in Shippuden but shoulder-length instead of waist-length. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other subject matter that is already owned by someone else **

Chapter 4

The next morning, Naruto woke up hungrier than ever. He got dressed and left his apartment without even looking at the kitchen.

On his way to the area that Kakashi had told them to meet at, Naruto saw Kiba and Akamaru walking ahead of him. Kiba turned around and saw Naruto. Then he turned forward and started walking faster so that Naruto wouldn't catch up.

Naruto was thinking about trying his new jutsu to get ahead of Kiba but decided not too.

"_He can go ahead, I'll just outshine him today," _he thought to himself.

When Naruto reached the training grounds, he saw Kiba and Akamaru hiding behind a bush. Naruto got behind the bush as well and decided to see what Kiba was looking at. It was Hinata.

She was doing what appeared to be a warm up exercise, but what had the two boys' attention was that she wasn't wearing her jacket. She had taken it off and was just wearing a navy blue tank top that was tight on her frame and showed off her curves.

Naruto was mesmerized. Kiba wasn't and was able to notice Naruto looking at Hinata some five feet away from him and Akamaru.

Suddenly, Hinata stopped what she was doing. She turned around and picked up her jacket and put it back on quickly.

"She saw you, you idiot!" Kiba whispered harshly.

"She hasn't noticed anything since I got here, how could she see me?" Naruto whispered back, though more calmly than Kiba.

"Maybe she heard your big clumsy feet!" Kiba said as he got up ready to walk towards wear Hinata was. (A/N: The spot wear the boys are is at the top of a small hill that's near the training area)

"I'll show you big clumsy feet!" Naruto snapped as he tripped Kiba.

Before Kiba fell, he grabbed onto Naruto's shirt and pulled him down too, which resulted in the two boys, plus Akamaru, to roll down the hill.

The two boys and the dog tumbled down the hill and landed right in front of their team-mate.

Naruto hopped up to his feet with a red face. He had never been so embarrassed before. He actually thought Hinata, who was one of his best friends, was actually going to look at him with a look of disappointment or something. But, to his relief, she just giggled at the situation that her team-mates were in.

They all looked at each other and sat quietly by the nearby memorial stone.

It was a stone that had the names of ninja who were killed in battle.

They must have waited for five hours. It was really seven, but who's counting. Kakashi was late like the day before and it was almost noon.

"_Sensei's lucky there's no door around here," _Naruto thought to himself, a scowl on his face.

Kiba and Hinata were looking drowsy. It wouldn't be too long until they all fell asleep. By now, their stomachs were growling.

"We should have had breakfast," Hinata said in a low voice.

"Yeah," Naruto said, his scowl disappearing from his face, "Kiba, do you smell Kakashi-sensei nearby?" Kiba merely shook his head and Naruto sighed.

Just then, Kakashi appeared in front of them in a cloud of smoke.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said getting glares from Naruto and Kiba, "I brought lunch," which he said holding up three lunch boxes.

As soon as that was said Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru stood up ready to attack.

"Whoa!" Kakashi said bringing his hand up to stop them, "First you have to take the test."

"What test?" all three genin asked.

"Well, it's just that too many kids graduated from the academy and we, the jonin instructors, must test you, the genin, in order to see which ones deserve to be ninja and which don't," Kakashi answered.

Kakashi took out two small bells from his weapons pouch and held them up for his students to see.

"In order for you to pass and become true ninja, you must take these two bells from me, but be warned, whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied up to a log, won't get any lunch, and will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said, a serious look on his face.

His three students all had horrified looks on their faces.

Kakashi then took a clock out of his pouch and placed on top of a log.

"You have until two o'clock to get the bells," Kakashi said turning towards his students, "Good luck and remember, you have to come at me with the intention to kill, begin!" and the three disappeared. Kakashi closed his eye and counted to ten, giving his students a chance to hide.

"Nothing to do but stand here and wait," he said to himself as he opened his eye.

Kiba's hiding place was the closest to Kakashi.

"_I'll just rush him and get both bells,"_ he thought, _"one for me and one for Hinata."_

"Ready Akamaru?" His dog growled in agreement.

"LET'S GO!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru ran towards Kakashi.

"_No you idiot!" _Naruto thought looking at Kiba's actions.

Two seconds later, Kiba was flat on his back. One of Kakashi's feet lay on his chest while Akamaru was chewing on Kakashi's ankle. And to add insult to injury, Kakashi was reading the same book as before and hadn't looked away from it the entire time.

"_Pathetic," _Naruto thought.

"_That was quick," _thought Hinata who had seen what just happened.

"Lesson 1, Taijutsu," Kakashi said taking his foot off of Kiba's chest.

Kiba then tried to punch his sensei but missed as Kakashi disappeared from in front of him and reappeared behind him crouching with his hands on the tiger hand sign.

"Too slow, Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi said inserting his index fingers into Kiba's rectum sending him flying into a nearby pond. Akamaru ran towards the pond to see if Kiba was okay.

Hinata was disgusted by the sight while Naruto smirked in satisfaction.

"_My turn," _Naruto thought to himself as he put his hands into the cross-shaped hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," he said as three shadow clones appeared behind him.

"Attack," he said signaling his clones towards Kakashi while he stayed behind in his hiding place.

Naruto watched as the silver haired jonin dodged the punches and kicks that the clones threw at him without looking away from his book. Suddenly, Kakashi kicked all three clones away in one kick making them disappear.

"You know a ninja should never give away his position and stay there," Kakashi said in a casual tone.

Naruto cursed under his breath when he realized that Kakashi now knew where he was.

Kakashi then threw a kunai with a paper bomb wrapped around the handle towards the tree that Naruto was hiding in.

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the tree and the tree blew up to pieces.

He was now in the open facing Kakashi.

Said silver haired ninja suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto froze. He stood out there like a sitting duck and didn't know where Kakashi would pop out from.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Naruto heard from below him, but before anything could happen, he was pushed out of the way by Kiba who got pulled underground until his head was the only thing above ground.

"You idiot," Naruto said, "Why did you help me?" If Naruto could see Kiba's face from where he was standing, he would've seen that Kiba was giving him a dark look.

"I don't like you Naruto, I have no problem watching you lose a fight, but I think that there's something we're not doing right," Kiba said.

Kakashi, who was standing behind a nearby tree smiled at Kiba's words.

Naruto then looked around to see where Kakashi was and noticed that Hinata was standing near a tree looking at them and he nodded.

"Lesson 2: Ninjutsu," Kakashi said coming out of his hiding place.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto said as he made ten clones to attack Kakashi.

As the silver haired jonin was finished dispatching of Naruto's clones he noticed that Kiba and Naruto were nowhere to be seen.

Naruto had pulled Kiba towards Hinata and the three found a new hiding place.

"Let go of my hood!" Kiba yelled, "It's cotton."

Naruto let him go and sweat dropped at Kiba's words.

"Listen," he said, "We have to all work together if we want to beat Kakashi-sensei and I have a plan," he continued.

"We're all gonna have to participate," he said as he looked at Akamaru, "Even the dog."

His team-mates nodded, agreeing with him.

"Good, now you see that book that Kakashi-sensei has?" Naruto asked receiving nods from the others, "Well, he seems to be very attached to it," he said with an evil grin. Kiba grinned and Hinata smiled.

"Here's what we gotta do…." Naruto said.

Kakashi was just standing near the memorial stone reading his book when he heard some noise from a nearby bush.

Kiba jumped out of the bush and attacked once again, Akamaru at his side.

"_This is getting old,"_ Kakashi thought as he side stepped Kiba's charge, causing the dog boy to trip and fall, but then 'Kiba' transformed into Naruto.

"_Naruto?"_ he thought as he heard another poof of smoke behind him.

He turned around to find Hinata in Akamaru's place, with her Byakugan activated.

"Gentle fist!" She yelled as she hit the arm that was holding the book, causing Kakashi to let go of the book, which was caught by the real Kiba, who had used a substitution jutsu to switch places with Naruto moments earlier.

Kiba then threw the book at the real Akamaru, who caught it in his mouth, and started to sink his teeth into it.

"You see, the reason why I had such low grades in the academy," Kiba said as he smirked at Kakashi, "is because my dog kept eating my homework." (A/N: I sweat dropped at this line)

Kakashi looked at Akamaru's hunger-filled eyes.

"You wouldn't," he said in the most confident tone he could muster at the moment.

"Watch me," Kiba said as he signaled Akamaru to shred the book to pieces. Akamaru nodded and started to tear in to the book with his teeth. Pages flew everywhere.

"No!" Kakashi yelled as he fell to his knees sobbing, holding his head in agony, and grabbing his hair as if he were going to pull it out.

Everyone watching sweat dropped at the pathetic sight.

Kiba and Hinata ran and snatched both bells from Kakashi's waist.

Kakashi who noticed this was now sulking.

Naruto lowered his head accepting the fact that he didn't get a bell. Hinata looked at him. She couldn't stand going on to become a ninja without him so she gave him her bell.

"You're stronger than me Naruto," she said blushing, "You should be the one to go on."

Naruto looked at her. He blushed and didn't know what to say.

Kiba stared at his two team-mates. They were both smarter than him. He believed he didn't deserve to go on while one of them didn't.

"Here," he said giving Hinata his bell, "I need a lot more time to study anyway."

Naruto was happy with letting Kiba go and passing with Hinata but it didn't feel right to him.

"Here," he said, giving his bell to Kiba (reluctantly), "You two got to the bells first so you deserve to pass," he continued smiling at Kiba.

Their little moment was interrupted by Kakashi's crying.

"You monsters!" he cried, "I was on the last chapter!"

The three genin sweat dropped and Kiba pulled out the real book from his pocket. He had switched with a substitution before throwing it to Akamaru.

He then tossed it towards Kakashi who caught it and hugged it tightly.

The jonin got up and wiped his visible eye with a handkerchief before he spoke.

"Well, you all pass," he said in his normal voice.

"What!?" they all asked.

"Well the point of the test was to see if you could work as a team," Kakashi said, "and you did just that, and apart from that you're the first team that I've had that actually passed this test."

"You little bastards," he said in a low voice, obviously still mad that they had tricked him, twice. (A/N: Don't forget the eraser incident)

The three genin cheered and jumped for joy. Kakashi watched them as they celebrated.

"_They did something that even I didn't expect," _he thought, _"Next time, I won't underestimate them."_

WHOO!

That was good. About time I updated.

Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
